pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Sebapon/To Earthend/ Chapter Five
Chapter Five Revelations Day Four Figshi Fonigshipon “Captain, they aren’t moving” I said simply “Very well, tell the general the news and keep the toripons reporting” Captain Gingi said “Understood. You” I said to a fellow crewmember “Go tell General Quon that the enemy is still not moving” It had been thirteen hours since the soldiers came back from their ‘Field trip’ they called it. And the Uirusu seemed to be waiting for us to go to them. I felt sorry for them, they had been sending messages nonstop all those hours. General Quon was walking toward us and even though you couldn’t see his face it was very clear that he was tired. “We need to get those metals the zigotons wanted” the general said with a little yawn. Since I saw him I wondered how he could see through his green mask, I never knew. “That would be great caps” Said a zigoton. They always seemed to be where they were mentioned. “Yes, I suppose so“ Said the annoyed captain. He had stopped trying to guess their names. This time the general sent half his men to the island to secure a position and to start mining it and had toripons all over the island and reporting any important event every thirty minutes. We didn’t want any surprises. “We will be back with the metal general” said the tatepon acting as squad leader “I certainly hope so, so I don’t have to shred their ships” said General Quon “Oh don’t do that sir, we wouldn’t have a lead to their homeland” Said a modest soldier With that they left to the island. Minutes Later… The Capitol, Ponton Chancellor Kon Damipon After four days of fighting we finally managed to eliminate this pest. We have been getting reinforcements from all over the land. The soldiers we sent to help rebuild the affected villages, towns and cities from our own fight against the zigotons came to help us the moment they got the word, even the villagers came to help out. Patapons and Zigotons alike. “I don’t think we could have made it without the help of all the civilians and soldiers and the fact that the enemy fled before deploying their other half of their army” Said the Zigoton major Yikoton “Oh were just lucky” said my second in command Vandapon “Extremely lucky” I added “Yes well on another note: we need to make sure none of the enemies escaped the capitol” Said Vandapon “I’ll go make the search teams” Said the major “Make sure their not in the sewers Major Yikoton” I ordered “Of course chancellor” Once major Yikoton was gone my second in command said “Funny…” “Might I ask what is so funny?” I asked “Why sure, we send all our troops to build and fix the villages that where affected in our destruction to get freedom from the zigotons and the zigotons where the first ones to come to our aid. Then the civilians leave their homes and help us out and their probably be staying to rebuild the capitol the only thing that was untouched by the war against the zigotons” “We must never leave the capitol so undefended” I didn’t know what else to say “Damn right” I was taking a walk around the city with my best knights to see in extent and intently how much damage there was, There was a lot but united we could fix it and even make it better “Never liked that clock tower” Said one of my knights “Why is that? It was one of our most ingenious gadgets, to tell time” I said “Well time goes really slow guarding your door, sir, and the only view I got was that, time.” He said “When we make the new one I’ll put it somewhere else and make a school in your name here” I said sarcastically “Why thank-“ “THEIR COMING BACK, ALL OF THEM JUMPING BACK TO LIFE, MAY THE ALMIGHTY SAVE US” Screamed a soldier carrying from his shoulders a fellow companion “Speak sense!” Said one of my knights “Their coming, and fast we need a secure position know. Rally the men to battle and start burning the bodies that have not resuscitated” He was spewing these orders as he walking past us looking for a safe place to hide “May be suffering from the war. Buddy your friend need medical atten-“ He was looking directly at something. I looked around and saw something I never would have expected. A body of a Yellow Eye was suddenly twitching “Kill it, burn it” I ordered “Hate to say I told you so” Said the soldier “Keep it to yourself” I said “ Were going to rally our men, get torches and start burning” “How are we going to set it out, fires will be everywhere in no time” Said a knight “We will try to make certain points as to where to take the bodies make some eight places where its safe to do this kind of fires. If all goes wrong we may have to use the dam water and flush out the city” I said “Works for me” Fellow patapons were reviving to but as they did they started becoming like the enemy yellow eyed but with no slits for eyes, just yellow. “I have called back the major” Said Vandapon “Well done, he had completely slip my mind” I said truthfully “They are going to burn the whole beach” He said “As long as they can control the fire it is fine” I said “This new threat appears to be weaker” Vandapon commented “So are our men” I answered “Correct” With that he left “And we are less” I said to myself Back at The Hawk Eye Hanatapon Where are you going dad? My son, I will miss you little one Don’t be silly, you’re not leaving right? Goodbye……. '' ''Pata, pata, pata Dad! Come back! Where are you going?! I woke up in a sweat “Stupid dream” I mumbled to myself “You okay over there?” Asked Kaden “You were saying something about your father and started moving around, you miss him?” “I’m fine, what about you why are you awake?” I asked “Well its morning and at this time we are supposed to wake up and go eat” He said “Oh right, stupid me” I said “You and the dream” “Right” Reen Enicheepon [] I’m still not sure why I chose to go to the island again, I just needed to go. Chigo, even though he was really tired, he had to come because he was the only one that knew the way up the mountain. “Not on this ruddy island again” Said a soldier jokingly “Soldier, why in the name of the almighty, did you come here if you’re going to complain all the way?!” Said the Captain “I just love the battle sir” The soldier said simply “Battle you’ll get at the front of the line! Move your raggedy eyeball to the front!” Ordered the captain “Hope them yellow eyes can spot him there” He muttered to himself The captain, as everybody knew was insanely jealous of the lieutenant and really angry at the general, because he was a higher rank than the lieutenant but was not the generals second in command. This made him very explosive when in power of a squad. We all knew why General Quon never had him as a second in command, it’s because his bad temper and his way of disciplining us. Crazy. “They seem to have evacuated the jungle captain” Said a Toripon “Yes, I noticed” he answered The toripon sat walked with us and since no commands where ordered he left. Annoyed at the captain for keeping him on the ground so long. Once at the mountain we had decided that, even though it was more probable that we could be spotted we needed to be on the mountain to have an advantage on the enemy if they come looking for us. “Take the mining team and a small unit” Said the captain to Chigo “Sir, Yes Sir” Was Chigos answer I went with the mining team, the way up was not fun since we had to be carrying the very heavy mining equipment (an odd assortment of gadgets the zigotons had brought with them). Suddenly Chigo stopped and stared at a rock “This time I brought a robopon” Chigo said “What?” I asked “No nothing to be worried about” Said Chigo “Lift this boulder out of the way” He told the robopon “Very well” Was the soldiers answer. And with that he lifted it up and a cave entrance was visible. Incredible. The robopon was about to through the rock but Chigo stopped him half way and told him not to “Just set it on the side” He said, then ”Single file in the cave” We did as we were told and soon we were in a pitch black cave. “Who closed the door?” Asked a nervous soldier “Our host, do not fear, they are kind” Said Chigo warmly “I thought I told you to get out of here” Said Elvet Efilepon “Not very nice…” Muttered a soldier “Yes, well we need metals for our ship” Said Chigo “We can provide you some” Said Elvet “Go fetch the minerals” He told to muscular butler looking patapon “Marvelous, we won’t have to do the mining after all!” Exclaimed a Zigoton witch I presumed to be Wakaton There was a massive groan from us because we had carried the equipment all the way up there and it turns out we didn’t need them. “Well at least we got some exercise” Said a positive patapon “I am about to punch you” said a less positive soldier We laughed at that taking some stress away. “Here they are” Said Elvet presenting a huge amount of minerals “This is perfect. Right bro?” Asked Makoton “Yep” Answered Wakaton The Hawk Eye Lieutenant Tan Tatepon “Was it right to send Captain Dibo on this important mission sir?” I asked “He looked bored and annoyed so I sent him” The general answered Great “Sir, I’m not sure why I came here…” Said a yumipon interrupting my thoughts “On this ship?” Asked Quon “No I’m not sure but I felt like I needed to go to you sir” Said the perplexed yumipon “What is your name soldier?” “Eteran Kan the Yumipon” He answered “Descendant from the great Kan the Yumipon” I asked in disbelief “Yep” He said “He was a friend of your great grandfather Chin the Tatepon” Awesome I was about to say but kept my mouth shut. “You must be attracted to these” Said the general presenting to Eteran the magical boxes He immediately grabbed the box on the left and said “Sorry sir, couldn’t contain myself” “It’s ok soldier open the case” Said Quon Eteran opened it and inside was what looked like a handle, he went for it and once he had a good grip on it, the handle became a bow “It’s Kans Bow!” Eteran exclaimed “It must possess some magical ability” Said Quon “It is said that any arrow that is thrown from this bow will have deadly precision and immense power” Said Eteran very happily. Reen Enicheepon [] “Set up a line and start sending the ores to camp” Ordered Chigo We began sending down the heavy mining equipment and then we sent the minerals. It was a very slow descent, but if it hadn’t been for the villagers it would have taken much more time. Half an hour latter a toripon came flying toward us and once it landed it delivered it message “Captain Dibo says to hurry up” “Tell him we are almost done, give us fifteen minutes” Answered the sweating Chigo “He is nervous about something” Commented the toripon “Hmmm interesting” Muttered Chigo then said out loud “Tell him we will be done in five” “Very well” With that the majestic beast and rider took flight in to the heavens. “Reen, go tell Elvet that this is enough material and thank him for his kindness” Ordered Chigo Sir, yes sir” I answered I went inside the mountain entrance and down the elevator and found Elvet sitting on a very comfy looking chair. “We have enough minerals sir, we are very grateful for your help” I said “Good for you must leave now , for the Uirusu are going to depart this island very soon” Elvet Said mysteriously “Ummm…Thank you and sorry for not making a more formal farewell” I said, very intrigued in how Elvet knew this piece of information “You know….I never told the name of this island. It’s quite funny, well the settlers must have seen this island as paradise” He chuckled “You see the name of this island is Paradise ….doesn’t look like much now but some weeks ago it looked beautiful” He stared into…I have no idea what. I was very perturbed as to why he was telling me this but I managed to say “Fare well and thank you for your hospitality” “Fare well to you too” Said Elvet dreamily I left the mountain cave immediately and once outside I noticed no one was there but me “Took your time Reen” said Chigo startling me “Whoa, don’t do that again” I said “I took so long because Elvet started talking about the islands name and started getting really weird on me” “Oh really? What is the name of this blasted rock in the middle of the ocean?” Asked Chigo “Paradise” “Hehe the irony, well let’s go before the captain leaves us” Said Chigo Once we got to the bottom of the mountain the captain said pretty angrily “I was about to leave you guys here” He exclaimed Chigo gave me a sly smile and then asked “What is all this fuss about?” “This fuss, is about the bodies we left here aren’t here!” Captain Dibo said with a crack in his voice. “We can’t do a thing about it then” Said Chigo After some heavy breathing Captain Dibo said “Right, let’s get to the ship” We were trotting briskly to the point of almost running, for we started to get nervous about every sound, as if the captain had infected us with his fears. This only made it worse. After some ten minutes something fell from the jungle trees breaking vines and branches on the way down. Some men and I went to see what it was, we were shocked at what we saw. A torie that was heavily damaged and it seemed like a miracle that it could even fly and the rider was in a worst condition, he was bathed in blood and had many wounds. The toripon looked at us and said “They….are…escaping….and burning….burning the jungle” After this brief message the patapon went limp “He is still alive” announced Chigo after inspecting the unconscious toripon then he muttered “Barely” “Take him and his torie to the ship with some men” Ordered the captain “What are you going to do?” asked Chigo “I will send the toripons back to the ship and after that do some recon” “Sir, Yes sir” Chigo left with some soldiers, the ones carrying the material and the unconscious torie and his rider. “We aren’t just going to do some recon are we” I said He didn’t answer he looked at a scout and said “You, go call a toripon” Once the soldier was on top of a jungle tree did Captain Dibo answered “No, we aren’t. We are going to stop them” I looked around and knew that we had to do this and that we were probably going to die trying, I saw fear in some eyes and in others solemnity. We had to stop this madness and give our crew time to follow the Uirusu. I was glad that the Captain had sent Chigo on another fate. Once a Toripon landed it exclaimed “They are going to escap-“ “Yes, we know, and were going to stop it” When the Captain said that the toripons eye grew even bigger and starred at us. The Captain continued “What I want you to do is: Get all the injured and exhausted toripons back to the ship. And I want you to deliver this message to General Quon: Leave without us we will distract them as long as we can” “Very well, and good luck” Said the torpion and took flight into the sky. “Let’s take them down soldiers or die trying!” Encouraged Captain Dibo Category:Patapon Fanfic Category:Blog posts